


The Little Matchmakers

by soniapriestly



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniapriestly/pseuds/soniapriestly
Summary: Miranda has hired a lot of assistants all these years, but none of them are like Andy. Caroline and Cassidy like her company very much and know the brunette is in love with their mom, so they decide to play matchmakers.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 10
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: First of all, thank you so much for the feedback you gave in my first MirAndy fanfic :)
> 
> -In this story, Miranda is already divorced from the jerk who shall not be named. Andy had not left Miranda in Paris and thus continued being her assistant.
> 
> -There will be 2 chapters. Chapter 1 is based on Part 1 of My AU:  
> [here's the edit](https://www.instagram.com/p/B-xHA87g9nm/?igshid=axavwsro19ch)
> 
> -Chapter 2 will include Part 2 and 3 of my AU.

Andy had something for Miranda. Cassidy and Caroline had noticed this a few months ago. This assistant would come to leave the book (now without being pranked by the them, not that they had tried to pull off another trick ever since Andy had got them the Harry Potter manuscript. They took to the young assistant pretty quickly, since she was not a dull girl acting like a scared mouse whenever she delivered the book, afraid of facing the Dragon Lady or her daughters. Andy was different; she would talk to them from downstairs for a little bit, and sometimes, the twins would ask her to help them with their homework, which she always agreed to do, even though that was compromising her job position, since she had to go to the second floor. She was cool.

While they were studying, sometimes they would ask her about her mother, and Andy would speak highly of her, which pleased the redheads. But it was not just that the brunette respected her Boss, there was something else, they knew. So they came to the conclusion that they had to do something about it. They loved to have Andy around, but they did not spend enough time with her, since she was only supposed to hang Miranda's clothes, deliver the Book and then be on her way. They wanted for her to stay longer, and there was only one way to do so: to play matchmakers. Miranda liked the girl, after all, or she would have fired her ages ago, right?

They waited expectantly at the top of the stairs, like they used to do every night.

"Are you sure this is gonna work, Caro?" Cassidy asked, a bit unsure about whether they would get their own way or not this time.

"Yes, it has to. We have nothing to lose, might as well give it a try."

The townhouse door opened. Andy was here.

"Andy, you should come upstairs and talk to our mom." Caroline suggested when she saw the young woman holding the Book and the dry cleaning bag.

"Sshh… I _can't_ do that! She'll fire me." Andy whispered. _Have the twins gone nuts? Wait, is this their way to get me in trouble again? And here I thought they liked me! Sometimes I can be so silly._ Andy shook her head and headed towards the table she had to place the Book on.

"She won't if you tell her you love her." Cassidy said. This made Andy stop in her tracks. Had she heard correctly? This had to do with her lack of sleep, it was the only explanation.

"We know you're head over heels for her." Caroline added, smiling at seeing the effect these words had on Andy.

"WHAT?! How…? Am I that obvious?!" _Oh my God, this can't be happening!_ Andy started panicking, a worried expression on her face.

"It really shows when you talk about her when you help us do our homework." Caroline continued. _There. Now she can't deny it. We've sowed the seed, now we wait_. She was very proud of their plan. It was going to work, she just knew.

"Girls, who are you talking to?" Miranda's voice came from upstairs.

Uh-oh. The twins looked at each other, they were not so sure about their plan being a success anymore. Damn it!

Miranda checked the stairs, "Andrea!" she exclaimed at seeing her assistant speaking with her girls. _What does she think she is doing? She only has one job, for fuck's sake, and I can make her lose it in one second._

"Sorry, Miranda!" Andy replied quickly, regretting indulging in the conversation with the girls.

 _FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!_ _I could have just left the clothes, the Book and go home, but noooo, I had to listen to them trying to rat me out to Miranda about my feelings for her! Stupid, stupid Andy!_ _I must get the Hell out of here. Hey, I just made a pun. Ok, no time for this, Andy. Bye-bye, little monsters_. Andy quickly placed the Book on the table and left the house, hoping Miranda would not be as angry with her the next day as that time she had gone upstairs, finding Miranda arguing with her now ex-husband.

"Cassidy, Caroline, come here RIGHT NOW!" the silver-haired woman ordered. She was furious. What could her daughters be possibly speaking about with Andrea? She knew some days she had helped them with their homework, she had allowed it without them knowing, which, now that she thought about it, made no sense. This was her home after all, she should not be letting her assistant go upstairs into their daughters' room to chit-chat (there was no way they only spoke about their studies, they were kids and her attention span could not last very long, plus they always got bored very easily. What if they had been telling Andrea about private things she was not supposed to know? But on the other hand, the twins had got better grades ever since the brunette had been helping them, so this was something positive for them. _No need to think about this now. I will have a word with my daughters for distracting my Andrea… my… assistant, from doing her job._

"So much for playing matchmakers." Cassidy sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos on Chapter 1! :D
> 
> So, this is the last chapter. This one is based on parts 2 and 3 of my AU, which you can see below. I have made up a new scene for this story with the twins, because I love when they're so blunt about Miranda and Andy's thoughts.
> 
> Here are the edits this chapter is based on:  
> [Part 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/B-zpRT8AYQ9/?igshid=8cxedu0byero)  
> [Part 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/B-2SE16Alj1/?igshid=1n8usdsghh6il)

The twins walked upstairs slowly knowing their mother was not happy about finding them talking to her assistant.

"Can any of you care to tell me what was so important you had to share it with Andrea?" her mother gave them her brand ice-stare.

"Nothing, we were just speaking about the weather." Cassidy said, while her sister rolled her eyes at her simple reply. _What? Mother hates small talk, so she will let it be._ Caroline knew what she was thinking, but it was obvious it was not going to work.

"So? I don't have all day." Miranda crossed her arms.

"Well… we were just looking out for you." Caroline began, "We were making sure about something we have had our suspicions about for a long time."

"Yeah, we were fulfilling our duty as detectives." her sister added.

"What can you possibly be talking about?!

"Let's just tell her, what is there to lose?" Caroline asked.

"Andrea could lose her job, for starters." Cassidy replied.

"Mom wouldn't fire her! And you know damn well why not." she said with a mischievous expression.

"Language, Caroline! Fire Andrea? What did she do?" _She was too perfect. I knew something had to be wrong with her. And it has been my own daughters who have found out instead of me. The tragedy of this all… I'm losing my faculties._ "Well?"

"She likes you, mom." they said in unison.

"No, she tolerates me. She works for me after all. Though I have to say she has put up with my demands with more grace than the rest of my assistants, even Emily."

"Not like you as in like ice-cream, we mean like-like you!" Caroline specified.

"As in love is in the air!" her sister exclaimed making a rainbow in the air with her hands.

"Yeah, she has a huge crush on you!"

"What? Don't be ridiculous, bobbseys. Have you been smelling your markers or what?"

"Why would we do that? Anyway, our job here is done. You can do what you wish with this information." Caroline started walking downstairs. Dinner was served, and gossiping, or rather, doing investigation about such an important matter, made her hungry.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't let this one go away. Someday I hope I find someone who speaks so highly of me."

"What did she exactly say about me?" _Now I'm intrigued._

"We'll tell you while we have dinner."

Miranda smiled to herself and followed her twins. She had not eaten in hours, and if it had not been for Andrea, she would have forgotten to eat her steak.

**FRIDAY AT RUNWAY'S OFFICE**

"Andrea." Miranda summoned her assistant, who immediately got up, fearing the worst.

_This is it. I am so gonna be fired. Goodbye Runway, goodbye, Nigel. I will miss our short gossip sessions at lunch. Hell, I think I will even miss Emily! Emily with her sarcastic comments, and her ridiculous cheese cubs which she thinks are real food. Oh, no. I will not be able to ogle at Miranda from my desk ever again! Damn it! Why did I have to talk to the twins?_

"I had a word with my daughters last night. So, Andrea…"

_Here it comes. Ya fired, Ohio girl!_

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Miranda asked without batting an eyelash.

"I… I don't know what you mean." Andy replied nervously.

"Are you calling my bobbseys liars? They said you admitted to have a crush on me."

 _THEY WHAT?! Oh my God, this is worse! Ok, don't freak out. Too late! I need to remain calm and deny everything._ "I am not saying they're liars, I… I can't believe they told you that, they must have misunderstood…"

"It's alright, Andrea, this is just a case of hero worship; it's happened before." the silver-haired woman stated, right before licking her finger to turn a page of the magazine she was reading, and hypnotizing Andrea in the process, which did not go unnoticed by the editor.

 _Hero worship? Who does she think I am, Emily?_ "No, Miranda, don't do that. Don't you dare undermine my feelings for you." _Fuck, I see what she did there. Smart._

"Aha! There it is. So, after having insulted my children's intelligence, I think… the least you can do is have dinner with us tonight, after you deliver the book."

 _Have dinner? Wait, she is alright with my crush? I… Of course she must be, she has not fired me. Ok she is waiting for my reply, don't let her wait, say something, Sachs!_ "I… I guess." _Holy shit, am I dreaming?_

**THAT NIGHT**

Andrea made her way to the townhouse and did her usual tasks, then waited nervously for whatever it was going to happen.

 _What if this is a trap and there is no dinner? What if dinner is me and she's a witch and wants to eat me because this is where she slaughters her assistants after they have done something terribly stupid? Oh, no, I'm going nuts. Miranda would not eat me. I am not a high quality steak from "_ Smith & Wollensky _", I'm a useless gay from Ohio! Breathe, Andy, breathe._

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by heavy steps coming from upstairs.

"Hi, Andy!" the twins greeted her, wearing nice clothes instead of their pajamas, like they did other nights.

"Oh, hi, Caroline, hi Cassidy!"

"Chanel, huh? Nice."

"Mom is gonna love it. But of course you already know." Caroline giggled.

"Right."

"Hello, Andrea." her boss said from the kitchen.

"Hello, Miranda. I bought this on the way." she showed a bag containing a bottle of red wine. If she had to bet on what was for dinner, it would be meat. Her boss had had a salad today and she would be craving steak for sure."

"You shouldn't have... oh, this is quite a nice wine! Thank you, Andrea." she placed the bottle on one of the counters. Dinner was already served, since Andrea was supposed to be punctual, so food certainly would not get cold.

Once they seated, they started eating in silence.

"You look beautiful, Miranda." _Way to break the ice, Andy!_ "I mean, I love your suit."

"I bet ya do." Caroline muttered.

"Caroline!" the older woman reprimanded her daughter, "Thank you, Andrea. You do as well. Although I have already seen you wearing those clothes at work today." she cleared her throat, suddenly aware it may have sounded a bit inappropriate, "The Closet is really full of wonders." _And they fit you wonderfully._

"We told her to wear her Armani suit to dinner, Cassidy said, "since we know it's your favorite." she finished with a wink.

"Good Lord…" Miranda pinched her nose, "Are you going to torture us all dinner? And by the way, I can pick my own clothes, thank you very much. I simply accepted your suggestion because Armani is always a good choice."

"It's not torture, mom, we're just acknowledging the fact that we have done our best to be helpful to make you both happy." Cassidy replied before taking another bite of her steak.

"They're so eloquent and smart, they really take after you." Andy said, finally feeling more relaxed.

"She pays us compliments, you gotta keep her, mom!" Cassidy exclaimed.

"She is not a dog, Cassidy, and you shouldn't choose people just because they say nice things about you."

"We shouldn't if it's fake flattery, but she means it, right Andy?" she battled her eyelashes at the brunette.

"Absolutely." she chuckled, and had to contain her laugh at seeing Miranda roll her eyes at her children's last comments.

She would survive dinner after all.

**MONDAY AT RUNWAY'S OFFICE**

Emily made her way to the second assistant's desk, "Andrea, are you seeing Miranda? You are smiling too much and she _is_ smiling." _Please say no, please say no, please say no._

"I don't know what you're talking about."

 _Fuck, she's avoiding the subject, it means it's true. Bloody Hell!_ "Oh, cut the crap! I don't care. She's given me the weekend off, so I plan on taking Serena on a date." Emily said, before going to the bathroom. _Well, if Andrea wants to play the Bachelor with our Boss and it has its perks, then fine by me._

Miranda had been listening to their chit-chat from her office, getting close to the entrance, but standing behind the wall to not be seen.

"Andrea, I hope you weren't gossiping about us with Emily." she said in her soft voice, making Andrea jump in her seat.

 _Shit, shit, shit_ "Uuh… no, Miranda, we were just…"

 _She's so cute when she gets nervous. And it's even cuter that she thinks she can fool me._ "Andrea, don't lie to me. Honesty is key for a relationship to work."

 _Did she just call our hanging out together a relationship?!_ "Wait, so you want this to be a serious relationship as well?" she asked open-mouthed.

"Do you really have to ask?" the editor walked back to her office and continued, "To quote my bobbseys: duh, dummy."

Andrea smiled at this. She could not wait to see for herself how much exciting life with the Priestly women would be.


End file.
